ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1990 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1990.'' Events January * 1 January - airs. * 5 January - Bart LaRue dies. * 8 January - airs. * 19 January - The music recording session for was held between 2:00 p.m. and 5:00 p.m. at the 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage. * 26 January - Daniel Asa Henson is born. * 29 January - airs and Jessica D. Stone is born. * Pocket TNG #10: A Rock and a Hard Place by Peter David is published by Pocket Books. February * 5 February - airs. * 12 February - airs. * 13 February - Ken Lynch dies. * 19 February - airs. Denise Crosby makes her first guest appearance on TNG since her departure in . * Pocket TOS #48: Rules of Engagement by Peter Morwood is published by Pocket Books. March * 12 March - airs. * 19 March - airs. * 26 March - airs. * Pocket TNG Metamorphosis by Jean Lorrah is published by Pocket Books. April * 2 April - airs. **UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 22, 23 and 24, TNG volume 1. * 23 April - airs. * 30 April - airs, the first to feature Dwight Schultz as TNG and later VOY recurring character Reginald Barclay. * Pocket TOS #49: The Pandora Principle by Carolyn Clowes is published by Pocket Books. May * 7 May - airs. **UK VHS releases: TOS volume 25, TNG volume 2. * 10 May - Susan Oliver dies. * 14 May - airs. Mark Lenard guests as Ambassador Sarek, the first major crossover appearance of an original series character. * 18 May - Jill Ireland dies. * 21 May - Franklyn Seales dies. * 25 May - Vic Tayback dies. * 28 May - airs. * Pocket TNG #11: Gulliver's Fugitives by Keith Sharee is published by Pocket Books. June * 4 June - airs. **UK VHS release: TOS volume 26. * 18 June - airs and is the first cliffhanger of the series. Jean-Luc Picard is assimilated by the Borg and becomes Locutus of Borg, fueling rumors that Patrick Stewart may be leaving the series. * 19 June - Joseph Mullendore dies. * Pocket TOS #50: Doctor's Orders by Diane Duane is published by Pocket Books. July *2 July - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 27, All Colour Collectors Edition, TNG volume 3. * 19 July - 27 July: Seven days shooting the episode . * Production begins on TNG Season 4. * Pocket TNG #12: Doomsday World by Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger is published by Pocket Books. August *6 August - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 28, TNG volume 4. * 21 August - Wes Dawn dies. September *3 September - UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 29, 30 and 31 (ending season 2 and beginning season 3 releases), TNG volume 5. * 13 September - Steven Craig dies. * 24 September - Star Trek: The Next Generation enters its fourth season, resolving the Borg story with . Picard is rescued and Stewart remains a member of the TNG cast. * 26 September - Star Trek: The Next Generation premieres in the UK on the BBC. * Pocket TOS Prime Directive by Garfield and Judith Reeves-Stevens is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TNG #13: The Eyes of the Beholders by A.C. Crispin is published by Pocket Books. October * 1 October - airs. **UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 32 and 33, TNG volume 6. * 8 October - airs. * 15 October - airs. * 22 October - airs. * 29 October - airs. * 30 October - Tom Steele dies. * Pocket TOS #51: Enemy Unseen by V.E. Mitchell is published by Pocket Books. November * 5 November - airs. **UK VHS release: TNG volume 7. * 12 November - airs. * 14 November - Sol Kaplan dies. * 19 November - Wil Wheaton's final episode as a regular TNG castmember, , airs. * 22 November - 30 November - Seven days of filming on . * 30 November - First day of filming on . * Pocket TNG #14: Exiles by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. December * 3 December - 11 December - Seven days of filming on . * 7 December - Second unit and insert shots for the episodes , , and were filmed on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. * 13 December - 21 December - Seven days of filming on . The production then went on holiday. * 17 December - Ashley Edner is born. * 31 December - airs. * Pocket TOS #52: Home Is the Hunter by Dana Kramer-Rolls is published by Pocket Books. Unknown *Jake Sakson is born. cs:1990 (produkce) fr:1990 productions it:Produzioni del 1990 nl:1990 producties